vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Web-doc
Con documentario interattivo, web documentario, documentario multimediale, docuweb o web-doc si indica un particolare tipo di documentario inventato negli anni duemila, un prodotto multimediale interattivo ed ibrido per tecnologia pensato per una fruizione su internet. Dal punto di vista del contenuto, il web-doc si presta a una partecipazione attiva dell'utente, che da fruitore si trasforma in partecipante attivo, che può scegliere il proprio metodo di fruizione e esplorare il documentario nelle sue parti secondo percorsi personalizzati e con i propri tempi. Dal punto di vista multimediale, se un documentario classico è un prodotto audiovisivo, il web-doc prevede l'uso di audio e video integrati a grafiche, testi, infografiche, collegamenti ipertestuali realizzati in html o flash. Avvicinandosi in questo ai documenti ipertestuali, ai vecchi llbri-game e ai videogiochi. Per realizzare i web-doc, che hanno avuto un vero e proprio boom dal 2007-2009 in poi, sono stati progettati dei software dedicati specifici. È oggi materia di studio nei corsi di laurea in Comunicazione dei nuovi media (Interactive Media Communications) o, per esempio, alla MFA in Integrated Media Arts Program, Hunter College, New York, come Web Documentary course information. A partire dalla 21ª edizione del Festival Internazionale di Fotogiornalismo Visa pour l'Image ( Perpignan 2009) esiste il Premio RFI-France24 dedicato al web-doc: vincitore di questa prima edizione tematica è stato Le Corps incarcéré (Il corpo imprigionato), produzione Le Monde.frwww.visapourlimage.com. Opere Segue un elenco di alcuni web-documentari significativi: * A series of web documentary on Dhaka Markets 80plus1: Journey around Dhaka. Una serie di web-doc su Dhaka Markets. * Journey to the End of Coal, un web-doc investigativo in cui l'utente investiga sulle condizioni di vita nelle miniere di carbone cinesi. * Out My Window. Un documentario collaborativo del National Film Board of Canada che mostra 13 interni interattivi di appartamenti sovraffollati. * Green Unplugged. Un doc corto del Culture Unplugged Studios che mostra l'ambiente e il mondo dal punto di vista della United Nations Council For Environment. * Barcode, un web-doc di ARTE France e del National Film Board of Canada su come gli oggetti rivelano il nostro stile di vita, realizzato con 30 registi e contenente 100 video * Welcome to Pine Point, una produzione del National Film Board of Canada, che permette di esplorare le memorie dei residenti della comunità (former community) di Pine Point, Northwest Territories. * Big Stories, Small Towns, un web-doc sulla vita nelle piccole città, realizzato in collaborazione con le comunità locali, in particolare tre australiane e una cambogiana. * Becoming Human, web-doc su paleoantropologia, evoluzione e origine dell'uomo. * Gift of a Lifetime, web-doc che presenta un corpo umano interattivo, una sequenza audio narrativa su un diaporama complementare a una barra temporale interattiva. * Interactive Narratives, una contenitore di vari web-doc provenienti da fonti eterogenee * Water's Journey: Everglades, un web-doc con sei tracce audio/diaporama e una mappa interattiva, una timeline storica e varie clip di film e animazione. * Hometown Baghdad, una serie di web-doc che fa la cronaca delle vite di tre Iraqi 20-somethings a Baghdad * The Iron Curtain Diaries (1989-2009), un web-doc di Matteo Scanni sulla caduta della cortina di ferro * One World Journeys Expeditions, un web-doc che presenta una raccolta di tematiche ambientali e sulla biodiversità creato tra il 2000 e il 2002 * Canto do Brazil, un web-doc sul Brasile realizzato da un fotografo documentarista * Inside Beijing | 融入北京, un progetto multimediale sulla politica e sulla cultura capitalista in Cina. Questo web-doc punta l'attenzione soprattutto su due aspetti strettamente correlati: lo sviluppo urbano delle metropoli e l'evoluzione della cultura cinese. * Thanatorama, una giornata nel microcosmo del funerare. Tra intimità e universalità, tra sacro e profano, tra religione, rito e affare commerciale, Thanatorama mette in scena a vari livelli la sua esplorazione di un mondo di frontiera, fino a portare lo spettatore-attore a confrontarsi con la propria morte * Prison Valley, il web-doc Prison Valley, un classico dei web-doc, è una produzione ARTE di David Dufresne e Philippe Brault, sull'attuale business delle prigioni americane nell'epoca della recessione statunitense. Un'esperienza che allude a ciò che potrebbe riservarci il futuro. * New York Minute, un web-doc seriale enciclopedico, collaborativo e multilingue, con produzione ARTE in 6 parti, che ci conduce nella cultura newyorkese a partire da una piattaforma web attraverso cinque luoghi. * In Situ — In Situ è un web-doc di ARTE sull'arte urbana in Europa, realizzato da Antoine Viviani. * WATERLIFE - NFB, e un web-doc che simula una storia interattiva sull'ultima fornitura di acqua fresca potabile presente sulla terra. * Where is Gary, un web-doc interattivo investigativo che segue passo passo la vita reale di un artista per 10 settimane, realizzato da Jean-Baptiste Dumont. * My Tribe Is My Life, un web-doc interattivo che indaga come i giovani usano internet e di come la sottocultura internettiana forgi le relazioni sociali. * Clé 56, un web-doc miniseriale in 6 parti su due pazienti di ospedali psichiatrici. *''Multimediadocumentary è un nuovo modo di creare e distribuire documentari multimediali, progetto open source e riferito alle tecnologie mobile. Il progetto è aperto al contributo di tutti, fotografi o videomaker, che abbiano qualcosa da dire e mostrare. *''MMDoc #1 Le città di Olivetti di Sandro Pisani, prima edizione del nuovo network della comunità multimediale come app iPad. * InsideCarceri, prima inchiesta multimediale sulle condizioni di detenzione in Italia realizzata nel 2012 da Next New Media e Antigone Onlus. Note Voci correlate * Cross media Categoria:Internet Categoria:Documentari Categoria:Fotogiornalismo Categoria:Mass media digitali Categoria:Mediattivismo